smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuriken School
Shuriken School Is an animated series now on Terrible Toons. Characters *'''Eizan Kaburagi''' : is a 10 year old ninja student of shuriken. Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, and eager to learn. His dream since childhood is to become a ninja. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He is also clumsy as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki". *'''Okuni Dohan''' : is a 10 year old ninja student of Shuriken and the only female member of the main group, also the most well-studied of them. She frequently cites examples from important lessons, and possesses great deductive skills and origami talent. She also has quite a short fuse, and has a crush on Eizan. There is a rivalry between Okuni and the Kimura Twins from Katana. *'''Jimmy B.''' : is an 11 year old ninja student of Shuriken Jimmy comes from a comfortable New York family, but spent his time with his rap gang, developing a real talent for break-dancing. His parents sent him to Tokirohama to stay with his aunt and uncle. Before coming to Shuriken, he went to Katana school, Shuriken's rivaling school but was [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Expelled expelled] after a week. His weapon is a skateboard. *'''Nobunaga''' : Nobunaga comes from a long line of skilled [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sumo_wrestler sumo wrestlers], and dresses accordingly. He is fairly well-respected among his peers, and his size and strength make him a formidable opponent. He appears as a fat boy with a large belly spilling over his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mawashi mawashi]. His girth makes him slow, however. He was named after the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sengoku Sengoku] warlord, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oda_Nobunaga Oda Nobunaga]. *'''Tetsuo''' : A bitter second-year student who looks down on all freshmen with disdain. He is a powerful and skilled ninja, but his anger keeps him from advancing further. This, combined with his great height, may mean that he has been held back for an unspecified amount of time. Constantly following him is his mindless lackey, Yota. He is named after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetsuo_Shima Tetsuo Shima] from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_%28manga%29 Akira]''. *'''Yota Sugimura''' : Yota is Tetsuo's very short and ever-present lackey, following him about like a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remora remora] follows a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shark shark]. He has little personality of his own, often inheriting the personality of the person he is with. He is extremely clumsy, but (somewhat paradoxically) is good at sneaking. *'''Ami Saeki''' : Ami is a blonde girl who wears a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sailor_fuku sailor fuku]-type uniform. She is very vain, constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. She has a crush on Eizan which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flops of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. She bears resemblance to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sailor_Venus Minako Aino]. *'''Marcos Gonzalez''' : A Latin-American student who came to Shuriken School to hide from a vicious group called the 3-Saints Gang from Mexico. It turned out that he ran to Shuriken because he saw them with their masks off. Thinking they were after him, he hid in Shuriken. It was proven in the episode "An XXL Lie" that they abandoned their masks to become Midwestern singers, making his whole escape pointless. He is very sly and mysterious, and he wears sunglasses in order to hide his face. He excels in covert strikes, and possesses all-around good skills in other fields as well. *'''Jacques Morimura''' : A rather confused young Frenchman who believes Shuriken School is a diving school, due to the similarities between the uniforms. He dresses in a black scuba suit, reminiscent of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_Custeau Jacques Custeau], whom he is named after. His specialty is underwater combat. *'''Choki''' : Choki is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tibet Tibetan] monk who possesses the powers of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telepathy telepathy] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psychokinesis psychokinesis]. He spends most of his time asleep or meditating, and has a very easy-going personality. Most of the time, he prefers floating over walking. *'''Daisuke Togakame''' : An arrogant student who cares more about his hair than his studies, Daisuke is a known coward, and is quick to run from a fight. However, he is not ''completely'' useless; his nimble fingers make him a very good tailor. He likes a fellow student named Ami, constantly hitting on her and trying to randomly kiss her in almost every episode he appears in. In the episode "An XXL Lie" it is shown that he genuinely likes Ami. In the episode "Eizan's Shadow", Daisuke is seen not washing his hands after using the bathroom, suggesting poor hygiene habits. *'''Pork''' : Pork is, perhaps, the most mysterious of all the Shuriken School students. He appears to be an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthromorphic anthromorphic] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pig pig], and is apparently [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speech_disorder mute] (except for a small grunt in "An XXL Lie"). He communicates via musical instruments, which he is proficient in using. He is also very good at detecting the purpose and personality of disguised and supernatural enemies such as in the episodes "Funny Chick" and "The Demon and Mrs. Clean" respectively, where he detects that the Chick has foul purposes and tries to get the group to stop it, and that the demon messing up the place is really a possessed Mrs. Clean; thus he is not afraid of it unlike the others, but rather enjoys the actions of the former. These actions imply that in place of speech, he has been gifted with clairvoyance. He is shown to have mind control powers in one episode. He seems to have an interest in art. *'''Principal of Shuriken''' : Also called "Principal-sama", the principal is always worried about the school's funding and is also money-obsessed to the point that in the episode "Eizan's Shadow", he actually asked Kazumi's parents to put the withdrawn check on the phone so he could talk to it. However, he does have exceedingly good ninjitsu skills that made him the principal. He usually has a positive thinking in many situation. He has an allergy to animals. *'''Vladimir Keitawa''' : One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. He has a really long middle name. He comes from Russia, has great physical strength and has a weakness for attractive women. Vlad once pretended to be a foreign exchange student named "Ed" in the episode "Vlad's Past", as it is revealed that although he teaches at Shuriken School, he is not a certified teacher because—due to his extreme phobia of tests—he did not pass the stealth and evasion course. Eizan and the gang disguise him as an exchange student and help him hide from the inspector, who is after Vlad to expose him. After conquering his fear and fooling Kubo and the inspector, it is proven that he has passed the course, making him a certified Ninja Teacher. *'''Kubo Utamaro''' : One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. Kubo teaches boring theory lessons and has a crush on Kita. He also dreams of being principal one day. *'''Kita Shunai''' : One of the three teachers at Shuriken School. She has master skills with ninja weapons and she used to be a teacher at Katana School. She has a pretty bad temper. She is also the only female teacher of Shuriken School. *'''Zumichito''' : Shuriken School's groundskeeper. He used to be a student there; thus he knows all of the secrets of the school, and knows a lot of stories about it as well. *'''Mrs. Clean''' : Her real name is Michiyo, Mrs. Clean is the Shuriken School's cleaning lady. She has spent her whole life around Shuriken School and knows some ninja moves as well. She takes great pride in her work, and if her cleaning is disrupted, she transforms into a terrifying demon. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Shuriken_School_characters&action=edit&section=2 edit]] Katana School *'''Naginata''': is an 11 year old student of Shuriken's rivaling school, Katana. he is selfish , evil , and a twisted loner , who masters the art of trickery like no other , only using his ninjitsu for the cause of others' misfortune. He and his group sucks up to Katana's principal and usually cheats in battles where he's losing. He is also the only one of his gang that is not afraid of the principal. He has an intense rivalry with Eizan, having lost against him in the episode, "The Winning Ninja". *'''Bruce Chang''': is a 10 year old ninja student of katana and is One of Naginata's loyal followers, Bruce likes getting into fights . He has a bad temper and also a loud mouth, which coincidentally, gets the group into trouble. He has a rivalry with Jimmy B. He is a brave fighter but is very reckless, usually jumping into a battle without a 2nd thought. He sleeps with a teddy bear. *'''The Kimura Twins''': are 10 year old ninja students of katana and are followers of Naginata, they are sneaky and will usually gather information for Naginata. They act tough when they are together but when apart, they weaken. They are also dependent on each other. They are sexists as well, which makes them hate Okuni the most. *'''Doku''': Another one of Naginata's followers, Doku is big and easily outwitted. His mother still brings him lunch everyday. *'''Principal of Katana''': Everyone seems to fear this man. He owns a cute ninja chick that he always keeps by his side, and his face is always covered by an ominous shadow. Naginata and his group suck up to him to earn his favor, and he clearly despises Shuriken and its students. His hairstyle is similar to that of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heihachi_Mishima Heihachi Mishima] from the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tekken_%28series%29 Tekken]'' fighting games. Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011